Graphical programming is a method of programming using interconnected graphical blocks. In graphical data flow diagrams, execution order is dictated by the directional connectivity of the blocks. This is in contrast to text-based languages like C and FORTRAN, which are generally ordered left to right and top down, but are subject to the dictates of such programming constructs as function calls and “goto” statements. Graphical programming can also be used to generate state diagrams. State diagrams and graphical data flow diagrams may be referred to as math models, so a graphical program may be referred to as a model-based platform.